Don't Mess With Evans
by ShyFangirl
Summary: Slytherin!Lily AU. Lily Evans has to endure dirty looks from her blood-status obsessed house-mates until, one day, she snaps.


_A/N: This is the first Slytherin!Lily AU I've written, so please review and tell me what you thought of it. If I ever write more Slytherin!Lily I'll add it to this and make it a series (if you like it, that is)._

* * *

 **Don't Mess With Evans**

Lily had been thrilled to be placed in Slytherin. Snape had been chewing her ear off on the train about the house. And there she was!

She didn't know anyone in her dorm room, though. At first, Sev was her only friend. In fact, he was her only close friend up until third year. Sev made a habit of steering her away from the friends she'd made in Gryffindor whenever he got the chance. And as quiet as Severus was, he was the only company she had at Hogwarts so she didn't mind.

During her time at Hogwarts, though, Lily couldn't help but grow to resent her own house. It was the most hostile, she'd found, when it came to blood status.

Sure, there were Gryffindors; Ravenclaws; Hufflepuffs that gave her dirty looks or just avoided her and the other Muggle-borns, but Slytherins' had a thing about Pure-Blood supremacy. It boiled in their veins and guided their loyalties. Lily had to learn quickly about "pure-blood" and "blood traitors" and "Mudbloods."

Disgusted looks greeted her in the common room. They'd slam into her shoulders in the corridor, knock her books out her hands, sneer "Mudblood" at her when she passed by. Lily was unwanted at such a magical place. A freak back home, and a freak here too.

At first, Lily didn't mind. Mostly because she hadn't the faintest idea what a "Mudblood" was. She had guess nothing good from the reactions it got the first time someone it happened.

It was in the Entrance Hall after Lily had finally made a friend other than Severus Snape. Her and Marlene McKinnon were giggling with each other, walking to Potions after a flying lesson when Evan Rosier gave an obvious look of revolt, shouting "Mckinnon!" across the hall.

Marlene glanced over to the group of Slytherins, leaning against the stairs. An obvious air of arrogance about them. Rosier looked the most proud; seeming to be the leader of the idiot-clan.

"What?" She sighed. Lily could tell straight away that Marlene didn't think of Rosier as a friends. She sounded frustrated by his presence more than anything else.

"Didn't think you were the type to hang around with Mudbloods," he spat, as they passed him on the stairs.

Lily didn't know why Marlene had froze, mid-step. Or why her face had such a look of shock.

It wasn't even a full minute before Rosier was running to the hospital wing, clutching a bloody nose as his cronies sprinted after him.

After that, Lily had tried her best to suppress tears whenever she was in the Slytherin common room. She had to hold her head high and show them she was better than what they thought.

The most heartbreaking thing of all was that Sev wasn't as defensive as her other friends. He wasn't at all like Marlene. He would never punch Mulciber in the face, or yell back at Avery. No, he was a quiet type. He'd simply shoot them a pointed look. Well, in the beginning he did. In fifth year he'd simply stare at his shoes; looking guilty as he tried to pretend he hadn't heard. Lily had also noticed that Sev was hanging around with the types that liked to make her life hell. When he wasn't with her, he was with Avery, Mulciber, Rosier and a load of others that didn't take kindly to Muggle-borns. The types that the Marauders were fond of pranking.

"What do you see in them?" She once asked when they sat at dinner. She had to whisper it in his ear, seeing as he always made her sit with his friends. She had no one else to sit with, so there wasn't an option. Although she did often think about moving over to the Gryffindor table to sit with Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon sometimes. Remus Lupin was over there too, and they always sat next to each other in prefect meetings, but he'd probably be more invested in talking to the Marauders. One of which kept glancing at her in a not-so-subtly-way.

Lily found James Potter's constant flirting confusing. He hated Slytherins. So why did he make an effort to be with her all the bloody time?

Ah, Sirius punched him the ribs. That took care of the subtle-yet-very-blatant glimpses.

Sev shrugged, "they're my friends."

"So was I," she muttered bitterly. She gulped down her pumpkin juice, trying to will away her tears she'd felt fighting to break free.

"You'll always be my best friend," his voice cracked. His eyes flashed with something she hadn't seen before. It was as unreadable as it was quick.

"Are you sure your friends don't mind you hanging around with a _Mudblood_?"

She didn't look back to see the effect of her words. Only kept hurrying to the Gryffindor table.

Lily sat with her friends Marlene, Mary and Dorcas on the Gryffindor table more often than not. The only trouble she had there was James Potter. Every now and then she felt his eyes burning a hole in her head. She ignored him.

Until the end of fifth year. Potter had embarrassed her in front of everyone. And Sev had proven himself to be what she had been content with ignoring for so long. He did think of her as a Mudblood. She'd truly lost her Sev. If he had ever been hers.

That was Lily Evans breaking point during the war.

Because by sixth year, Lily didn't give a shit.

Any time someone spat the M-word at her, they'd be lucky if they walked away with just a broken nose.

"What's my name?!" She screamed at Rosier. He'd picked the wrong day to mess with her.

Rosier's face was turning purple at this point, struggling to pry her hand away from his throat. He'd done the usual smug slew of "Mudbloods" as she was making her way to Transfiguration.

His mistake: the corridor was empty. In short: no witnesses.

With a flick of her wand, Rosier's was defenceless – his wand flew out of his unsuspecting grip. She grabbed his robes immediately, slamming him into the wall, her hand choking him determinedly.

"Say it! Say my name!" She shouted in his ears. "What is it?" She slammed him again into the stone wall. She knew damn well her name was not "Mudblood."

"L-lily," Rosier sputtered, panic evident in his eyes, "...E-evaans."

"Good." She dropped him. He was a spluttering heap on the floor, coughing and crawling towards his wand. She thought he might try to attack but he simply scuffled away out of sight before she could punch him again.

Lily had to take deep breaths before she could continue on to class. She stopped in her tracks. A slow clap had begun behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Sirius Black wearing an impressed grin.

"Wow, Evans," he let out a low whistle. "He never saw that comin'."

Lily turned fully to see the rest of the Marauders gawking at her. James' eyes sparkled at her, seeming concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed. Lily wasn't one to fight someone without a wand. But it felt good.

"That felt good."

"Don't mess with Evans," Sirius chuckled, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"You should get that on a t-shirt," Remus offered.

Lily walked with the Marauders to Transfiguration. Sirius and James continued to make remarks about her fighting skills.

"We could use you as a batter on the Gryffindor team," James grinned. "Shame you're a Slytherin."

Lily frowned. She knew it was a joke. But she also knew she was different.

"What's wrong with Slytherin all of a sudden?" She raised an eyebrow. "Thought you liked Slytherin girls?" She noted how his cheeks flushed a lovely shade of fuchsia. "Besides, I'm the best fucking Slytherin you'll ever meet."


End file.
